


My Spark A-Flitter

by RumblingJazz (neoculture_dorkology)



Series: Teenage Mayhem [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jazz and Prowl as overprotective parents, Just happy kids and protective parents, M/M, No Corrupt Council, Optimus and Megatron as the cool parents, Social Media AU, Teenagers, The war never happened, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoculture_dorkology/pseuds/RumblingJazz
Summary: Bluestreak posts dance videos on Flitter and has a large fanbase. Sunstreaker, who is definitely his most loyal fan, messages him on a dare, and discovers something:Bluestreak is adorable.





	1. Traditional Praxian Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may increase.

"He's an amazing dancer," Sunstreaker sighed, tapping his datapad screen to replay the video of a young Praxian doing a traditional Praxian dance. It seemed to center around the motions of his doorwings, and was very attractive - not that Sunstreaker found _anything_ that this particular mechling did unattractive. 

Sunstreaker's twin, Sideswipe, snorted at him. "Oh, for Primus' sake, Sunny. Not this again." 

"Hey, I never say anything to you about Mr. Disappearing Act," Sunstreaker fired back. "And you tell me about him _all the time_!"

Sideswipe colored. "Don't make this about me and Skywarp. At least I had the bearings to tell Skywarp I liked him." 

Sunstreaker's gaze dropped to the datapad in his hands, lingering on the Praxian's display picture for a moment before he turned the device off. "It was easier for you to say it to Skywarp! Warp doesn't have two thousand fans on Flitter, and presumably lives in Praxus!" 

"You were his fan before anyone else," Sideswipe pointed out. "You were literally the first person to view any of his posts, follow him, give his posts a spark--hell, you're still the first one to view any of his stuff." 

Sunstreaker grimaced. "That doesn't mean anything. He'd probably think I'm just a creep. Besides, with a face and frame like that? People probably tell him they like, or love, him _every day_!"

"You're being dramatic," their carrier announced. Both twins jumped, as they hadn't noticed the entrance of the Prime and the Lord High Protector - their sire would likely gripe at them later, for having their guard down. "Sunny, sweetie, I'm sure he'd love to talk to you. Besides, you don't have to tell him you like him right away. Look at Megatronus and I, we were friends for _ages_ before we began courting." 

Sunstreaker groaned. "Just how much did you _hear_?" 

"From 'Not this again'," Megatronus announced. "Optimus insisted on standing outside the door for most of it." 

Sunstreaker grabbed one of the couch pillows and buried his face in it. "Carrier!" he groaned, the sound muffled but unmistakable - if Optimus' soft laugh was anything to go by. 

* * *

"Ri!" Bluestreak tore into the living room, datapad in hand and doorwings quivering in barely-restrained excitement. 

Jazz looked up from his own datapad. "Hey, Baby Blue." He patted the couch beside him, inviting his youngling to sit down. "What's got ya so excited?" 

"Guess who liked my traditional Praxian dance post?!" Bluestreak squeaked, jumping onto the cushions. If Prowl had been there, he probably would have scolded - but he was working late at the station. 

"Hmmmm, Ah don' know," Jazz hummed, playing dumb. He knew just who it was - the only individual who could put Bluestreak in such a tizzy. "Tell me?" 

"@goldensun13 did, like he always does! He was the first one! He never posts any comments or anything, well I mean he did once on my very first post, but he doesn't anymore. But he always gives them sparks, and he's always the first one!" Bluestreak bubbled cheerfully, setting the datapad in his carrier's lap. 

"Ah see that," Jazz murmured. As always, he felt a soft pang of worry - his creation had no idea who this 'goldensun13' really was. Social media was a scary thing, and Jazz couldn't help but monitor Bluestreak. The mechling knew he was doing so, however, and didn't seem too upset. Jazz used his own account and never looked in anything private of Bluestreak's, just observed on the surface and took care of anyone who seemed particularly shady. 

And though goldensun13 had been liking Bluestreak's Flitter posts since his son first started making them, he wasn't particularly shady. 

Besides, Prowl was looking into him. 

* * *

"--and basically, Sunstreaker has been moping ever since." 

 _"I'm not moping!"_ the golden twin roared.

Mirage laughed softly, covering it with his hand. "We could call it sulking, rather than moping."

"Why doesn't he just slide into his dms?" Skywarp asked. "It's not like Sunstreaker's going to do something creepy. He'd probably make a fool of himself, yeah, but..." he trailed off. 

"...but he does that anyway, just by existing," Sideswipe finished for him. 

"I can _hear_ _you_ ," Sunstreaker snarled. He stood in the doorway of the berthroom, holding a canvas in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. 

"Oooh, what are you painting?" Hound asked, scrambling to his feet and popping over to the golden twin. The canvas was tilted toward the olive-green mechling, who gasped and praised Sunstreaker's artwork - as always. 

"What is it?" Sideswipe asked, his own interest peaked. 

"Sire," Sunstreaker stated shortly, tilting the canvas toward Sideswipe. The painting was obviously unfinished, but their creator was unmistakable on the canvas, lips spread in one of his rare smiles. Sideswipe only had a moment to admire the image before Sunstreaker tilted it back toward himself. 

"Is he posing?" Skywarp asked. 

"I'm painting from memory," Sunstreaker answered. With that, he retreated back to the room in which he painted.

"Damn, he's better than I thought," Hound marveled. 

"Good at painting, but no good at talking to cute little Praxians," Sideswipe sighed. "Maybe he just needs a little incentive." 

_"Maybe he just needs to be left alone!"_


	2. The Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Optimus, a dare from his brother, and pressure from his friends makes Sunstreaker send the first message.

"Sunstreaker, you really should shoot him a message." 

The golden twin's optics onlined when he felt the berth padding depress; he glanced up at his carrier, who was holding one of Sunstreaker's canvases, and then offlined his optics again. 

"I know you have a hard time talking to people," Optimus continued, setting the canvas aside so he could rest a gentle hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder, "but I'm always here for you if you need help." 

"I know, Ri."

Optimus gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "Just think about it, okay?" he suggested, his tone anything but demanding. Optimus respected his sons' decisions, and wouldn't pressure them into anything. "I wanted to tell you that your brother and friends are going to watch a romantic comedy, if you want to join them." 

"And the canvas?" Sunstreaker asked, optics onlining again. 

"I saw it when I was coming in." Optimus reached over and retrieved the piece. "I wanted to tell you it looks amazing - and get your permission to hang it in the foyer." 

Sunstreaker shot upright. "You want to hang _that_ in the foyer?!" 

"Only if you agree," his creator assured. 

"But... it's horrible! I mean, look at Sire's hand. I painted his fourth finger longer than I should have. The paint color is also off by--" 

"Sunshine, you're the _only one_ who would notice those things," Optimus interrupted, ever-so-gently. "To anyone else, this is the perfect representation of your sire." 

Sunstreaker gave him a sideways glance. "Are you sure?" 

"Sunstreaker, if I wasn't, would I ask to hang it in the foyer? I know how upset you would be if someone were to... point out those so-called flaws. I would _never_ do something like that to you, love," Optimus assured. 

The golden twin exhaled. "Yeah, you can put it in the foyer but... could you wait? I haven't finished the... other pieces." 

Optimus arched a brow. "Other pieces?" 

"There are two more I haven't finished yet," Sunstreaker explained. "It's... part of a set." 

Optimus smiled at him, and passed a hand along the back of his helm. "I'll wait for you to finish. Are you going to watch the movie?" 

Sunstreaker sighed. "I may as well. Someone has to point out all of the flaws it has, after all." 

 

* * *

 

Watching a movie turned into spending the evening with his brother and their friends, and that turned into playing games with them. 

"We should play Never Have I Ever," Sideswipe suggested. 

"Let's not," Mirage and Sunstreaker harmonized. 

"Mirage has so many dirty secrets, he can't risk them being discovered," Skywarp stage-whispered. The young noble elbowed him, though his faceplates were flushed. 

"Oho, you may be right!" Sideswipe agreed. "Say, Mirage, what's so bad you won't play a silly game?" 

"I just have a strong dislike for Never Have I Ever," Mirage defended. 

"Let's play Truth or Dare instead?" Hound proposed. "That game's fun, right?" 

"Just keep the dares appropriate, boys," Megatronus reminded from the doorway. "Optimus and I are off to dine with Ratchet and Ironhide. Lock up, and let no one in unless they are your own creators. Anyone who has the passcodes may enter. If anyone else attempts entry, contact one of us." 

Sunstreaker resisted the urge to roll his optics. 

Sideswipe hopped to his feet. "I'll lock up. Get the game started, guys." 

The remaining mechlings sat in a circle, a spot left to the left of Sunstreaker for Sideswipe. After a few moments of discussion, it was determined that Hound would go first. 

Unsurprisingly, he turned to Mirage. "Mirage, truth or dare?" 

"Truth," the noble responded. 

"Does your father believe in arranged bondings?" 

Sunstreaker internally groaned. Was it possible for Hound to be any more obvious than that? 

"No, of course not. My father personally finds them to be barbaric," the noble stated. "Skywarp, truth or dare?" 

"Dare! Dare! Gimme a dare! A good one!" 

"Very well. Sing an ode to Sideswipe," Mirage ordered. Sunstreaker internally groaned again. Mirage _knew_ Skywarp sounded like slag when he sang.

Far from embarrassed, Skywarp parted his lips and warbled until Sideswipe ran into the room and shoved a handful of energon goodies into his mouth. The red twin seemed to be the embarrassed one - maybe it was because of Skywarp's comment on his sleek backside, but Sunstreaker would rather not know for certain. 

"Sides," Skywarp said around a mouthful of energon goodies, "truth or dare?" 

"Truth," the red twin hummed. 

"Who's more handsome: Sunstreaker, or Tracks?" 

Sideswipe hacked. "Is there even competition? Sunstreaker, _obviously_!" 

"Clearly," Sunstreaker added viciously.

Sideswipe's optics lit. "Oho, Sunny! Truth or dare?" 

"Dare." 

"I dare you to message that Praxian dancer you always mope over!" 

"Sideswipe, I don't mope over him!" Sunstreaker protested. 

"Just message him already!" Skywarp put in. 

"Yes, you are holding up the progression of our game," Mirage added. 

"It's not going to kill you," Hound pointed out. 

"Whatever," Sunstreaker grumbled. "But I'm only going to say hello. Nothing else!" 

 

* * *

 

 **@goldensun13  
** hello 

 **@bluewings  
** hi!

 **@goldensun13**  
I think you're an amazing dancer  
and really beautiful. Would it be   
alright if I painted you? 

 **@bluewings  
** omp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omp = Oh my Primus


	3. Smoke And Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstreaker meets the older brother.

"He wants to paint me. He wants to paint _me_. He wants to _paint me_. He wants to _PAINT_. _ME_." Bluestreak hadn't stopped to vent. "I can't believe someone actually wants to paint me! I don't know what to say. What should I say? I don't know what to tell him, because what if I come across as conceited if I say yes? I would never want to be seen as conceited. I don't think I'm conceited. Am I conceited?" 

"Bluestreak, slow down to a hundred," Smokescreen sighed. "I don't think you're going to come across as conceited if he's the one who offered." 

"Are you sure? Please don't say that unless you're _absolutely sure_ because I don't want him to think badly of me. Well, I don't _anyone_ to think badly of me but especially not him because what if he--" 

"Blue! Yes, I'm absolutely sure! Chill out," his older brother grumbled. "Just... gimme your damn datapad and I'll message him myself." 

"No!" Bluestreak clutched the datapad to his chest, his wings shooting up in a sharp V. "Knowing you you'll probably say something embarrassing to him or threaten him with death which really wouldn't do anything good for our situation, not that we have a situation because I'm just a dancer and he just wants to paint me, haha. But no! No, I can handle sending him the message just fine thank you very much, I don't need you supervising everything I do!" 

"'m not supervising," his brother drawled. "I just know you're a turbochicken and you won't do it if I'm not with you." 

Bluestreak glared at him and muttered something under his breath, but turned his datapad on and unlocked the screen. "Fine, but you're not sending or typing the message because I know how you are. You're almost as bad as Sire." 

"We worry about you," Smokescreen grumbled, rolling his optics. "That's not a bad thing." 

 

* * *

 

 **@bluewings**  
sorry, haha ^^; i would  
be delighted if you   
painted me!

 **@goldensun13**  
I'm glad to hear it!  
I'll send you a picture  
of the painting when  
it's done? If you want?

 **@bluewings**  
sure, that would be great,  
i can't wait to see it!

 **@goldensun13**  
I'll try not to take too  
long to finish it. Thanks  
so much :)

 **@bluewings**  
no... thank you! :D no one  
has ever wanted to paint   
me before! so this is really  
cool for me and i can't wait  
to tell my sire and carrier  
all about this :)

 **@goldensun13**  
My creators will know  
as soon as they come  
home... my nosy twin is  
peeking at my datapad  
though he says he isn't

 **@bluewings**  
you have a twin? oooh, i   
heard that twins were so   
rare. you're so lucky! i   
don't have a twin, i have   
an older brother and an   
older sister but i love them   
a lot. even if my sister is a  
walking rule book but she  
gets that from my sire,   
hahaha :)

 **@goldensun13  
** You're adorable

 

* * *

 

" _You're adorable_?! Really?!" howled Sideswipe, clutching his sides as he cackled. "Not only did you ask him to paint him, you also called him adorable!" 

Sunstreaker's faceplates burned. "Shut up, Sides! I couldn't think of anything else to say!" 

"Carrier didn't accidentally give you high grade, did he?" Sideswipe asked mischievously. 

"Oh, frag off!" the golden twin snapped. "It's not like I asked him to go on a date with me or said I liked him! All I did was say he was adorable!" 

"You're in love," Skywarp declared. 

"Understatement of the century," muttered Hound. 

"This is better than the movie," Sideswipe crowed. "We've got our own mini soap opera going on! Sunstreaker and his dancing Praxian. The drama of the centivorn!" 

Sunstreaker hit his brother in the face with a pillow. "Stop it, slaghead. I'm not _in love_ with him." 

"You so are!" 

"I'm not." Sunstreaker pushed himself to his feet and snatched his datapad out of Sideswipe's hands. "I'll be in our room if I'm needed. Otherwise, frag off."

 

* * *

 

 **@smokeandmirrors  
** I have a question for you

 **@goldensun13  
** Errr, who is this?

 **@smokeandmirrors**  
@bluewings' brother.  
the more important  
question is, who are you  
and what is your  
motive?

 **@goldensun13  
** Motive?

 **@smokeandmirrors**  
I thought you'd be smart  
or at least smarter than  
this but apparently not.  
What is your motive  
behind asking to paint  
my brother and calling  
him adorable?

 **@goldensun13**  
Look, mr. smoke and   
mirrors, I don't have an  
ulterior motive. I find your  
brother very appealing to  
the eye and I'd like to   
paint him. I wanted his   
permission to do so.

 **@smokeandmirrors**  
You sound like a creep,  
you know.

 **@goldensun13**  
Ugh. I'm sorry. I just   
want to paint him, and   
I was offering an honest  
opinion. He is adorable,  
or at least he seems  
that way.

 **@smokeandmirrors**  
Well, at least you asked  
him first. You might be  
a creep, but you might  
not be the worst creep.

 **@goldensun13  
** Thanks... I think.

 **@smokeandmirrors**  
Whatever, dude. Just know,  
though, that there will be  
Pits to pay if baby Blue is  
hurt in any way, shape, or  
form. :)

 **@goldensun13  
** You're a nutjob, dude.

 **@smokeandmirrors**  
If you think so, you  
should never meet our  
sire lol

 **@goldensun13  
** I'll also keep that in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please welcome protective older brother Smokescreen to the fold.


	4. Gladiator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstreaker and Bluestreak talk more, and their brothers are idiots.

"--and his brother seems like a nut," Sunstreaker finished, "but says their sire's even worse." 

Sideswipe hummed. "Well, if you want my unprofessional opinion - you're totally and completely screwed." 

"I didn't say I wanted your opinion," Sunstreaker grumbled. "I was just _talking_." 

The red twin shrugged. "And I was just answering. Don't get your plating in a twist, Sunny. I'm just trying to help." 

"Telling me that I'm screwed is _not_ helping." 

Sideswipe grinned. "I thought it was. It was helping you understand just what situation you're in. As in, beyond entirely screwed." 

Sunstreaker rolled his optics. "I don't know why I even bothered trying to talk to you," he muttered, lowering his paintbrush. "You're distracting me. Out." He pointed at the door, and Sideswipe slunk out - protesting the entire way. 

Once his twin was gone, Sunstreaker returned to the budding painting of a young Praxian, in the middle of an intricate dance move. 

 

* * *

 

 **@goldensun13  
** Hello, is now a bad time? 

 **@bluewings**  
not at all!  
why would it be?

 **@goldensun13**  
I don't know. I thought you  
might be resting. You did   
just post four videos in a   
row. 

 **@bluewings**  
they weren't just  
recorded though, i just  
got around to uploading  
late :) but thank you for  
asking! you're always so  
polite to me and i really  
appreciate it. you're a  
really nice person!

 **@goldensun13**  
I don't know about that last  
part, but my creators raised  
me to be courteous. So, it   
makes me very happy to   
hear you think I'm polite

 **@bluewings**  
is everything ok? you  
seem a little... short and  
clipped lately :( if i upset  
you please let me know!

 **@goldensun13**  
What? No, no that's not it at  
all. Actually, I'm just a little   
bit scared of your brother. He's   
very..... protective of you.

 **@bluewings**  
i should have known  
smokescreen would do  
something dumb sooner  
or later! i'm so sorry  
that you had to deal with  
him, he can be a lot  
protective but he really  
just has my best interests  
at spark. he could learn  
to be a little more  
diplomatic about things  
though, he's just like sire  
in that regard

 **@goldensun13**  
Well, I myself have a semi  
protective and hardly   
diplomatic sire so I know how  
that can be

 **@bluewings**  
i'm beginning to think  
that's how all sires are!  
it's just funny because in  
other things my sire can  
be pretty diplomatic-ish..  
well, it's a big ish but still!

 **@goldensun13**  
I don't think it's a bad thing  
that people around you are  
protective of you. It means   
they care about you 

 **@bluewings  
** yeah, that's true

 **@bluewings**  
i just realized we've been  
talking and i don't know  
what to call you! you can  
call me blue :))

 **@goldensun13**  
I'm Sunny. Nice to meet you,  
Blue 

 **@bluewings  
** likewise, sunny!

 

* * *

 

"His name is Sunny and he's really nice," Bluestreak sighed dreamily, his fingers clasped together and his chin resting atop them. He was sandwiched between his brother and sister on their couch, discussing the individual Bluestreak had been messaging on Flitter. 

Strongarm blinked, exchanging a glance with Smokescreen. "Blue... he could be pretending to be nice. You never know, with people you meet on social media. Does he even... do anything with his account?" 

Bluestreak frowned. "I don't think Sunny's pretending, he seems plenty nice enough. Besides, Smokescreen already scared him and I know if he's not actually nice sire and carrier and you two will take care of him so I have nothing to worry about. And he's never made any posts, but I think he's just too shy to show his face and maybe he doesn't have the same talents or interests as I do so what would he post about? Or he could be too shy to post anything. Maybe he's shy." 

"We just want you to be careful. What do you really know about him?" Smokescreen asked. 

"He's Sunny, nice, he likes my dancing, he's scared of you, he doesn't really use smileys, and he has a twin," Bluestreak chirped. "Also, he paints. Oh! That's what I forgot to tell Strongarm. Strongarm, he's painting me!" 

"That's... lovely, Blue, but-" 

"He asked him first," Smokescreen interrupted. "I did screen him a bit, Strongarm. He's a creep-" he ignored Bluestreak's indignant arguing that no, Sunny was _not_ a creep "-but not the worst of them I've seen. Or he doesn't seem like one." 

"Neither of you have seen him yet. Perhaps, Bluestreak, you should consider asking him to post a picture of himself, or something similar. He knows what you look like, anyway." 

Bluestreak's doorwings perked up. "There's a perfect day for that, Strongarm! There's Flitter Selfie Day, remember? Last vorn you and Smokescreen posed with me when I took mine! Perhaps Sunny will join in if I ask him to, then I'd be able to see what he looks like. What do you think he looks like?" 

"How the frag would I know?" grumbled Smokescreen. 

As though on cue, their carrier entered the living room. "Language, Smokey," he scolded, moving to the couch to give his oldest a slap on the helm. "Ah agree with ya siblings, baby Blue. We jus' want ya t' be careful, 'kay? 'e could seem like a good mech one minute an' turn inta someone else th' next."

 

* * *

 

 **@bluewings**  
so do you have any  
hobbies? i mean other  
than painting, that's  
probably one of your  
hobbies

 **@goldensun13**  
I like to point out every  
thing wrong with movies  
my brother and his friends  
watch

 **@bluewings**  
does that count as a  
hobby, silly?

 **@goldensun13**  
I don't know. I really just  
like to paint. Though I   
suppose combat training  
and gladiating could count  
as hobbies

  **@bluewings**  
you gladiate? aren't you  
too young to gladiate?  
isn't there a minimum  
age? do gladiators fight  
to the death?

 **@goldensun13**  
Yeah, I do. Got it from my  
sire. He was a gladiator  
before he met my carrier.   
Nah, there's no age limit.   
And no, we don't

 **@bluewings**  
but all the history books  
say gladiators always  
fought to the death. :/

 **@goldensun13**  
Well, times have changed.  
A long time ago, they did  
fight to the death. They   
don't now. 

 **@bluewings**  
ohhhh, well that makes  
sense i guess. could i  
watch one of your  
matches? i don't like  
violence but i'd like to  
see things you like to do  
since i feel like i hardly  
know anything about  
you :)

 **@goldensun13**  
You'd have to come to   
Iacon

 **@bluewings**  
what do you mean, i'd  
have to come to iacon?

 **@goldensun13**  
I presume you live in  
Praxus? I'm Iaconian, I   
fight in the Iaconian   
Youth pits 

 **@bluewings**  
i live in iacon, sunny.  
yay, score! we have  
something in common!  
both of us live in iacon!  
i can't wait to see your  
match! whenever you  
fight. when will that be?

 **@goldensun13**  
It'll be a while. I'll tell  
you when the date's   
approaching. The youth  
manager hasn't gotten  
everything arranged and  
set in stone yet

 **@bluewings**  
ohhhhh. administrative  
problems. my carrier  
likes to complain about  
those. he says they're  
very inconvenient and i  
think you'd probably  
agree with him since i  
 can almost see the  
irritation in your  
message, sunny!

 **@goldensun13**  
Yeah, maybe. Your   
carrier sounds like my   
sire. Always complaining  
about the administrative  
people. But my carrier  
doesn't. 

 **@bluewings**  
my sire doesn't  
either, maybe it's  
'cause it's not logical  
to complain about  
those things


	5. Audial Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluestreak remembers what he was supposed to ask, and a doorwing'ed pile appears.

"Carrier?" 

"Yes, Sunstreaker?" 

"I... may or may not have invited Blue to the Iaconian Youth Pits." 

Optimus lowered his datapad, and turned the screen off. "You invited him to the Youth Pits?" he repeated. The look of astonishment on his face was one Sunstreaker committed to memory, something to paint later. "That's--" 

"--probably the dumbest thing I've done since I started talking to him. Yeah, I know. I've already been told that by Uncle Sentinel." Sunstreaker frowned. "But... he asked if he could see me fight after I told him gladiating was one of my hobbies, so I invited him to see the matches." 

"And what did he say?" the Prime asked, his words soothing. The astonishment was gone, replaced by the gentle expression he always wore when one of his creations came to him for guidance. 

"He... didn't. He just said he couldn't wait to see my match. I don't know if he'll come to the Pits or watch it on air," the yellow twin explained. "Or if he'll even be allowed to. His creators may forbid him to. Or maybe he's not even interested and he was just saying it to be polite..." 

"Sunny, shh." Optimus rose and strode to the room's doorway, pulling his creation into his arms. "It's not like you to worry over things like these. I'm sure he didn't ask just to be polite. But if I ever find out that he did, I'll have a few choice words for him. Calm down, love. The gladiatorial pits are nothing to be ashamed of. If anyone tries to tell you different, your sire and I will set them straight." 

Sunstreaker snorted in amusement at the mental image of Optimus and Megatronus looming over faceless mecha, giving them a tongue lashing that they'd remember for the rest of their lives. "Thank you, Carrier." 

 

* * *

 

 **@goldensun13**  
I do have a question  
for you, Blue

 **@bluewings**  
fire away, sunny! :)  
i've missed talking to  
you! but i've been   
super busy and haven't   
had the chance to   
check my flitter account   
and i guess you were   
busy too but i was   
neglecting our  
conversation and i'm   
really sorry about that

 **@goldensun13**  
There's nothing to   
apologize for, Blue. I  
have been busy as well,  
and I don't really think  
you've been neglecting  
our conversation. I don't  
think we could have   
continued the smiley  
war any farther than   
that

 **@bluewings**  
i wouldn't say that. i'm  
very good at smiley  
wars! just ask smokey!  
have you guys been  
talking lately or has he  
been being a nutjob again?  
i'm sorry about him, he  
doesn't know how to be  
nice to people...

 **@goldensun13**  
I'll take your word for it.   
No, I haven't really been   
talking to your brother, but  
that's mainly because we   
don't want to talk to each   
other. We have a little  
understanding, I suppose  
you could say. Anyway, that  
question I wanted to ask...  
This may sound rude, but   
what are those little nubs   
on the side of your helm,   
behind your chevron? I've  
seen other Praxians, but   
they've never had those

 **@bluewings**  
i'm not full praxian :)  
my sire's praxian, but my  
carrier's polyhexian. those  
are my audial horns! they  
enhance hearing. i hear  
better than the average  
praxian build because of  
them. they're smaller than  
a full polyhexian's,  
though. my carrier's are  
longer than mine. he says  
i used to use them as  
handles when i was a  
sparkling, and that had to  
have hurt 'cause these  
things are sensitive. i'm  
not even sure if my horns  
or doorwings are more  
sensitive :o

 **@goldensun13**  
Oh, well that makes   
sense, then. Thanks for  
telling me :) 

 **@bluewings**  
you're welcome! oh,  
do you have any  
features like those???

 **@goldensun13**  
Well, I don't have audial  
horns or doorwings, but I  
do have these fin things  
on the sides of my helm

 **@bluewings**  
i get to see them on  
flitter selfie day, right?

 **@goldensun13**  
What's Flitter Selfie  
day...?

 **@bluewings**  
it's a day where you take  
a selfie and post it on  
flitter! i've done it in the  
past, you had to have  
seen it?

 **@goldensun13**  
I had no idea there was a   
day reserved for selfies

 **@bluewings**  
well, there's not, it's just a  
special occasion! besides,  
it's not fair that you know  
what i look like and i don't  
know what you look like

 **@goldensun13**  
If you wanted to see what I   
looked like, you could have  
just asked me, but I'll humor  
you :)

 **@bluewings  
** YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!

 

* * *

 

"He's going to post on Flitter Selfie day! He's going to do it!"

Smokescreen groaned. "Bluestreak, get off of my berth. Why are you jumping around like that?" 

"Because Sunny is going to post on Flitter Selfie day and he has fin things on each side of his helm and they sound so pretty I want to see them _now_ but I'm going to have to wait, so I'll wait as patiently as possible though I just _know_ time is going to drag because I'm _finally going to see what Sunny looks like_ and I'll bet he's really handsome and pretty and--"

"What if he's a femme?" Strongarm put in from the doorway. 

Bluestreak paused. "I'm going to ask Sunny! I didn't mean to assume he was a mech but I did, I guess, whoops." He fished out his datapad, still perched on his brother's berth, and began to type. "Ohhh, did you know he lives in Iacon, too? And I asked him what his hobbies were and apparently he fights in the Iaconian Youth Pits so I'm going to watch his fight because I want to see it! I mean it's only fair, he's seen me dancing!"

Strongarm and Smokescreen exchanged a glance behind Bluestreak's back. 

"Nope, Sunny says he's a mech! And his twin is a mech, too! I was right!" 

Smokescreen groaned again. "Then can you kindly leave and let me go back to what I was doing?" 

"You weren't doing anything, though," Strongarm pointed out. "You were literally laying there, doing nothing. You need to get up! Come run laps with me outside. We need to work on our dexterity!" 

"Yeah, no thanks." Smokescreen picked up the helm pad, and rested it over his helm. "I'm napping." 

"Get up!" Strongarm siezed her brother's arm and tugged, which did not end well. 

When Jazz came to investigate the shouting and clunking, he found his creations in a pile on the floor, struggling to get untangled. After taking a few image captures (and getting his laughter under control), he knelt to help them separate.


	6. He's Not Short, He's A Minibot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new babysitter in town.

_"Sunstreaker's in love."_

The golden twin dropped his paintbrush, his concentration broken by those words. Who was Sideswipe talking to? Oh yes, their cousins were paying a visit. Sunstreaker got up and locked the art room door, to keep them out. He wasn't in love, and he didn't need snobby cousins bothering him when he was painting. 

Okay, maybe they weren't _snobby_. Cliffjumper and Bumblebee weren't _that_ bad. It was their father who was sometimes problematic. On good days, Sentinel Prime was awesome - on bad days, he was an asshole. Sunstreaker hoped it wasn't another bad day, since he already knew he was going to have to dine with Sentinel. Unless their creators went to a fancy dinner. That would be nice... but it would leave him with three pranksters.  

Someone knocked on the art room door, after trying the handle. "Sunny! Carrier wants to see us both so stop hiding!" 

_Slag._

Sunstreaker wiped his fingers on a nearby rag and strode to the door, unlocking it and stepping out. He followed Sideswipe to the entryway - it seemed like their creators were indeed leaving. Small blessings. 

They got the usual speech -be careful, don't get into too much trouble, don't let anyone in- but this time, there was an addition at the end. "...and since Sentinel doesn't think the four of you can take care of yourselves, I will be leaving you in the capable hands of Jazz." 

"Where is he?" Sideswipe asked. 

"Behind ya," a carefree voice drawled. The group of four spun around to find the bot who would be watching them, leaning against the wall. 

"He's... short," muttered Cliffjumper. "Is he full-grown?" 

"Jazz classifies as a mini-bot," Megatronus stated, the amusement clear in his tone. "But I wouldn't call him short very often, if I were you. Jazz has a... wild sense of humor." 

Jazz grinned. "Aww, Megs, don't go tellin' 'em lies. Ah'm a harmless babysitter." 

Megatronus snorted. "Liar," he accused fondly. "We'll be back to get the boys out of your cables soon enough, Jazz." 

"Don't worry 'bout it, Megs. Ah'm sure we're gonna have fun." 

For some reason, that sounded ominous. 

 

* * *

 

_"We're going to prank Jazz."_

Sunstreaker sighed, and decided not to listen to that conversation. He kept walking, past the berthroom and into the kitchen. Surprisingly, Jazz was there, heating energon and additives in a large pan. 

"What are you doing?" the yellow twin asked softly. 

"Fixin' your energon," Jazz answered, not in the least surprised by Sunstreaker's presence. Perhaps he had heard him approach, despite how quietly Sunstreaker walked. "My own bitlets like it like this. Megatronus told me y'all hadn't fueled yet." 

"No," Sunstreaker confirmed. After a moment, he added, "...thank you." 

Jazz may have smiled - Sunstreaker couldn't tell, from where he stood. "You're welcome, Sunstreaker. So, ya brother's a troublemaker, huh?" 

Sunstreaker blinked. "...Yeah. He is. Uh, he's planning-" 

"-ta prank me, Ah know." Jazz was definitely smiling now. "Don't worry 'bout me, Sunstreaker. Ah can handle ya brother an' cousins." 

Sunstreaker blinked again. "What are you, some sort of all-knowing being?! Or do you have some kind of magic? First you got past us without us noticing, and now you know my brother's planning a prank!" 

Jazz laughed. "Ah'm no all-knowin' bein', kiddo. Ah'm special ops, though, an' we're hard ta keep secrets from. 'Sides, Ah hear better than most mechs."

"And sneaking past us in the hallway?" 

"As Ah said, special ops. Nothin' for you ta worry 'bout. Join th' service when ya get older an Ah'll teach ya."

"That sort of thing isn't my scene. I prefer art," Sunstreaker mumbled. 

"There ain't nothin' wrong with that," Jazz shrugged. "Some of us gotta have peaceful jobs." He almost sounded wistful, and Sunstreaker wondered why - but that was probably a story for another day, so he didn't dare ask. 

"Why did Carrier ask you to watch us, anyway?" 

Jazz hummed. "First off, it wasn't ya carrier, it was ya sire. Your creators an' Ah go way back. Ah'm someone that they trust an' someone with th' capabilities ta keep ya safe in case somethin' happens, an' th' skills ta get ya back if somethin' goes wrong. Ya uncle ain't th' nicest mech sometimes, but he's right, ya do need watchin', especially at this time. Ah guess Ah was their best choice." 

"What do you mean, this time? Is something bad going on?" Sunstreaker asked, alarmed. 

Jazz exhaled. "Not exactly, an' Ah'm not gonna say more. No, don't give me that look, Ah get it enough from my own bitlets so it ain't gonna work. Ya creators would 'ave my helm if Ah put scary ideas in ya head. Now go fetch ya brother an' cousins, energon's ready." 

Sunstreaker blinked again, but did as he was told - not missing how Jazz tilted his helm, keeping the golden twin in his sight all the while. 

What he did miss was the thoughtful hum that left Jazz's vocalizer as he began pouring the energon into four cubes.

 

* * *

 

"The one night Sire's off work in time to refuel with us, and Carrier goes gallivanting across Iacon," Smokescreen muttered. 

"Oh, stop complaining," Strongarm snapped, elbowing her brother in the side. 

Bluestreak sighed at them from where he was curled on the couch, staring at the screen of his datapad. He was watching a fairly boring movie about a mere miner falling in love with a Prime, and it was almost putting him to sleep. It was a historically inaccurate story and had a terrible plot, while the premise was nice. 

He wondered what Sunny's opinion on the movie would be. Sunny had said that he liked to point out movie flaws. Maybe he'd seen that one, and they'd have something else to talk about. 

"Is the movie really that great? It sounds like slag from here." 

"Language, Smokescreen," Prowl snapped from the kitchen. 

"Huh?" Bluestreak blinked at his older brother. "What do you mean?" 

"You've got this huge, dopey smile on your face," Smokescreen explained. "It's kinda freaking me out. Is the movie that good?" 

"No, the movie's terrible," Bluestreak frowned. "I was thinking about S... something else." 

Smokescreen made a noise of understanding. "Strongarm, Bluestreak's thinking about Sunny again! You owe me twelve credits." 

"You guys were betting on me? That's so rude! Sire, tell them they can't bet on me and the things I think about! It's none of their business anyway... not that they're listening, 'cause they're older siblings and older siblings never listen to younger siblings and--"

"Bluestreak," Prowl interrupted, in his no-nonsense tone. 

Bluestreak gulped. "Yes, sire?" 

"Who is Sunny?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using TF:P Cliffjumper and Bumblebee, just for the record. So Jazz is shorter than them.


End file.
